requirefandomcom-20200214-history
MF1.0 - 17 - Mela
The sun looked purple as it went down, the moons were the same pale green as his skin, stardust fell through the air. It was a beautiful night, the nights were always beautiful, but the only thing he could look at was his lady. The lady of the house, Mela MiShon, the one he was sworn to serve. The one he’d fallen in love with. She turned and smiled, and it was a perfect moment. Astrin looked up from his meal as the wind whistled through the cracks of a building. It wasn’t a pretty sound, it was strained, hurt, and distorted by metal. Everything in this world was so harsh, so angled, so confined. It was an ugly world. Cities here were such ugly things. At night, the sky was filled with so much unnatural light that it blocked out the stars themselves. He’d seen pictures - he knew that the entire world wasn’t like this. Part of him hoped that if she fell to this world, that she would enter it in a prettier place. A park. A beach. Somewhere that wasn’t angles and boxes and dirt. He wept as he ate, he was hungry, he was always hungry. The transformation he’d been through had changed his metabolism for the worse. At the mansion, the professor had kept him fed, out here, he had no such help. The angels had found the mansion, so he wasn’t able to go back there, all he could do no was wait, and hide. The followers of the sun, or whatever that group called themselves, would be after him. They were going to kill him, use him or destroy him utterly - it didn’t really matter, all that mattered was staying away long enough to see Mela again. The meal of dog satisfied him enough to allow him to sleep. When he awoke, he was bound, gagged, hurting and in a dark room. His eyes, which had been perfect for seeing in the dark since his…transformation, were able to see nothing. He let out a long breath and let it echo around the room - it was solid and it was stone, that was all he could perceive. He stared into the darkness, and wished for once that it would stare back. The darkness wasn’t something to be feared - people always failed to understand that. People feared the dark because they feared the unknown, they feared what hid in the dark. He cringed and felt the wires and tubes bite deeper into his arms and legs. Barbaric. It was such an ironic though to have. For the moment, this was nothing but suspension - nothing to do but stare into the abyss and wait for whatever came next. He followed Mela further down the path around the lake - the distant lights of the main house were dimmer than that of the stars above. The still water was still like glass, still enough for a spirit to dance upon it. Mela cried out in delight - something she rarely did in the confines of the main house, twirled in a circle, then ran back to him. To his surprise, and his pleasure, she grabbed his hands and danced with him. Then, under all of the bright stars, he kissed her. Category:MF1.0